<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Book of Love by djgrannyglasses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947636">The Book of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/djgrannyglasses/pseuds/djgrannyglasses'>djgrannyglasses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Book of Love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love, The diary Alice made Betty Keep, True Love, post 4x18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:13:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/djgrannyglasses/pseuds/djgrannyglasses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Betty has one last walk down memory lane. This time with her journal documenting her love for Jughead Jones.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Book of Love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Book of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little something I thought of after the last episode.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Keep this once, I think it’s a good one.” Alice winked and kissed her daughter’s head before she stood up and left the living room leaving Betty alone with the light pink diary.</p><p>Betty gazed down at the journal, it was her sophomore year to present journal she was tempted to chuck it into the fire, but something stopped her. She stood up and moved to the couch, she opened the journal and started to read the first entry.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Diary,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Today I got to see Archie after a whole Summer away for our annual grilled cheese before school started. Things seemed to be going well, that is until a new girl walked in. She was wearing a cloak, who does that? She seemed to capture Archie’s attention and just as I was about to tell him we should take our relationship to the next level. Her name is Veronica Lodge, and I’m supposed to show her around school tomorrow. He even invited her to sit with us. Oh, well, maybe I will get the chance tomorrow.</em>
</p><p>Betty rolled her eyes and chuckled softly at the memory of her first memory of Veronica, who knew they would come so far? She remembered the look on Archie’s face and the jealousy she felt, he looked so taken with her. Now she just felt guilt, pure guilt, this girl had become her best friend. That girl was her best friend, part of Betty wanted to show Archie that entry and remind him of the look of love he had for the girl from the start. But she thought it best they keep their distance for now.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Diary,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Archie rejected me, he said I was too perfect for him, what a cop-out. I know it’s because he’s into Veronica and I wish he would just say that. I’ve decided to throw myself into extracurriculars and solving Jason Blossom's murder, I wish I could ask Archie to help, but I don’t want to be anywhere near him. I could ask Veronica but I don’t want her anywhere near me either. Hopefully, the right person will come along soon.</em>
</p><p>Betty held back a laugh, how had she even considered Archie or Veronica for this? She cared for them both greatly, but investigating was not their strong suit. Last time Betty had investigated anything with Archie she had gotten the wrong man killed. They didn’t work well together, Archie didn’t have to much common sense in that department.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Diary,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Veronica and I made a pact that we would never let a man come between us, especially Archie. It’s just not worth it, it’s nice to have a female friend. In other good news Tonight, I was also re-introduced to my old friend, Jughead Jones, I hadn’t seen him since before I left for California. Tonight something felt different when he looked at me, his smile made me feel different than it ever has. I forgot how smart he is, how well-read, maybe he can help me.</em>
</p><p>A tear rolled down Betty’s cheek, she grinned to herself and looking back knew that’s when their love story truly began. Her heart began to beat quickly and suddenly she was more excited to flip through this journal than she had been any of the others she had that past week.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Diary,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jughead has really been there for me, it’s nice seeing the person who claimed to be my best friend for the past eight years has fallen off the face of the earth to me. Jughead went with me to find my sister, he almost fought an orderly to keep me and my sister to keep us together. Then later something unexpected happened. He was speechless, Jughead Jones was speechless then he kissed me, and I kissed him back. It was nice, to feel wanted by the person you want. I think I like him.</em>
</p><p>Betty knitted her eyebrows; Archie really hadn’t been there for her the past couple years of their friendship. She broke him out of jail for fuck's sake and he couldn’t even send her a text to ask how she was doing? How Polly was doing. He was usually too busy with his flavor of the week, but she had been too busy focusing on elementary school than the present.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Diary,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m falling in love Jughead Jones, I’m completely taken with him. He makes me feel something I never felt for Archie. I feel protected, listened to, I feel seen. I’m not some perfect girl next door. He sees me, the darkness, and still wants me around. I don’t have to hide myself be the perfect girl next door. I’m addicted to the feeling of being myself and not this version of myself I pretended to be for so long. </em>
</p><p>Betty placed her hand on her chest, how had she forgotten this? She had turned on him over a fantasy she had when she was ten. She sighed, why had she needed her Cheryl to redirect her, when she herself had said this before?</p><p>She had heard enough from her past self and threw her diary into the fire, she didn’t need this to remind herself that she loved Jughead, that was something she always felt in her heart. Even in her confusion with Archie, her feelings for Jughead were always there. Unlike her stroll down memory lane with Archie, she had reminded herself how she thought once felt for him. All because she was afraid of the future.</p><p>The front door opened and closed, she felt an arm around her waist and Jughead plants his lips to her forehead. “Having a bonfire?” He chuckled against her skin.</p><p>Betty melted into him and turned to Jughead. “Just exorcising my demons.” She teased. “You can’t live in the past forever, you know, sometimes you have to just keep moving forward.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>